How to became a Mary-Sue, personality each sold separately
by Doe-A-Deer-A-Female-Deer
Summary: How to become a Mary-Sue in five easy steps: Step 1-have a terrible secret about your past. Step 2-Wake up in a different world. Step 3-Be a damsel in distress at least five times a week. Step 4-Manage to save the day with absolutely no skill... at all. S
1. Chapter 1 Sisterhood Prolouge

**A/N- I do not own the Lord of the Rings.**

**Warning- this may or may not be the biggest Mary-Sue story ever. It will include not just one OC but five! I have in fact given them real personalities that differ from person to person. But the chance is still there, so please forgive me if they are. **

**Warning No.2- I haven't read the books. Plain and simple. I haven't seen the Fellowship in over a year and the only reason I got the muse to write this is because I just saw the Hobbit. Then I decided to read a fanfiction because I haven't got a copy of the book. Hopefully I don't fail miserably or insult every LOTR fan. But either way, I have given thought to my OC's so hopefully they aren't that bad.**

**-Enjoy**

Running a hand through my hair, I try to tidy my unmanageable knots of auburn hair. But to my frustration I see my reflection staring back with obvious roughness. My freckled plump cheeks are rosy red. My strawberry stained lips wet from biting my lip anxiously. My hazelnut brown eyes shine frantically. With my dark and thick eyebrows scrunched together. While my bigger than average nose flares with frustration as I breathe deeply. I am once again late.

I pat down my scratchy grey skirt and straighten my ruffled white blouse. Before stepping an inch closer to the automatic sliding doors and sweeping inside the room. Instantly eyes gather on me and I blush crimson in my embarrassment. The people of the bank look down upon me. Their eyes glare over their upturned noses. Their shoulders and neck rise higher.

Arrogantly. Proudly. Rudely. It's all the same to me.

I sharpen my eyes and glare back. My own pride bubbles in anger. But before I can mutter a snide comment or two, delicate and soft hands grasp my shoulders. They squeeze softly and tug on my motionless body. Without turning my head from the grumpy bank employees I let myself be pulled away. Several short steps later I'm pushed into an empty room. The door closes behind me with a loud 'thump' and I sheepishly look up from the floorboards.

My closest and longest friend Leah stands in front of me. With her hands on her hips and her lips in a thin line, I begin feeling terrible. I look into her deep green eyes. A stray strand of midnight black hair falls from her tight bun and into her eyes. She reaches a pale hand towards it and brushes it away. Before she rubs her brow and sighs loudly. Even with a frown on her face, Leah looks beautiful. Her skin is fair and creamy white. Her lushes black hair pulled elegantly into a bun. Her cheekbones are high with a sweet blush upon her skin. Her stance tall while her thin body still manages to look strong. Her forest green dress hugs tightly to her body and brings-out her kind green eyes. But even in Leah's kind eyes I spot disappointment.

"Aderyn," she says softly in a quiet tone "I thought we talked about this." She gives me a pointed stare before continuing and I shrink further into myself; in shame. "You would be dressed smartly. You would be on time. You would be friendly and you would certainly not mention any books!" she says loudly. Her cool demeanor disappeared and she flailed her arms in frustration.

"I'm sorry." I whisper meekly while watching Leah with a hopeful face.

"Don't even try the puppy dog eyes!" she says coolly.

I droop my shoulders over in defeat. I wait to be reprimanded; so that I can leave and return to my lonely flat. I didn't even want the job. But I do need the cash. Leah was kind enough to get me an interview. My only job was getting ready on time. I can obviously fail at even the simplest tasks.

"Honestly," she cried "You act like a child sometimes."

My smile felt goofy as I said; "I like to call it my Tween years!" I replied.

Leah laughed softly. "See, there you go again. My dear Ryn, don't you see you've gotten yourself wrapped up in a world of fiction."

I turn away from my friend. Over tired and slightly embarrassed I'm certainly not in the mood for a long-winded conversation.

"You're barely any different. Acting Elf-like all the time, don't think I don't notice because I do." I replied curtly, a small smile tugging at my lips.

Leah stands in front of me. Her eyes locked onto my own. She gazes with a pointed stare and I clenched my jaw in frustration. "I'm hardly as bad as you, Ryn. You're obsessed. You need a break."

"Whatever." I mumble softly but didn't shake off her soothing hand as she rested it upon my shoulder.

"I may not be able to salvage this interview but there are other jobs out there, Aderyn." She told me but I'm not listening. I hold no interest in working in a bank or an office. I want to be free to do as I please. I want to write epic novels that will be celebrated in years to come. I want the novel I wrote two years ago back under my name and I want my rightful payment. Not a broken heart and empty pockets.

I sigh softly and look back to my friend. My thoughts run over my small apartment. Like how much money I have hidden in books and under pot-plants. I wonder where my favorite notebook is and my working pens. But mostly I question how long it would take me to pack up and get out of the city.

"I'm going to get out of town for a while, Leah." I tell her. My voice is strong and filled with so much conviction, that I have recently been lacking I know she won't argue. But I watch her eyes anyway; daring her to say otherwise.

"I'm glad to hear that, Ryn. You should stay with your cousins, Lottie and Regan. I've got the weekend off, I might join you."

Humming softly, I feel much better than I did when I woke this morning. I smile softly at Leah. My past annoyance ebbs away into nothingness.

"I'd like that," I say "Besides who else would drive?" I laugh joyfully with Leah as we both relax and begin laughing at the state I'm in. We can never stay annoyed at each other for long.

When Saturday morning arrives, I'm both packed and ready to go. I enter my kitchen in the early hours of the morning and prepare breakfast for two. By the time I've cooked fresh eggs and bacon (along with several fake bacon strips for Leah) I hear the familiar sound of keys jingle. Leah calls out merrily, announcing her arrival and quickly makes her way to the kitchen.

"Hey," I say in greeting as I flip the eggs over.

"Morning," she says "have you got any orange juice?" she asks; already rummaging through my fridge.

"Of course I do." I tell her "third shelf, towards the left and behind the butter."

"I see it."

This is our usual routine. Almost every Saturday Leah arrives early in the morning. We eat eggs, bacon and 'facon' (fake bacon) with a large glass of orange juice. I pay for breakfast and she gives me lifts around town in her car. After we have breakfast we usually go to the local gym. Then we go back to her place and watch a movie from her massive collection. Today we're simply having breakfast and then driving out to the country where my cousins own a farm.

After we have eaten our fair share, I run around the house in search of anything useful. But I packed rather well and the only thing I find is my wallet. Filled only with my little amount of money and ID I slip it into my back pocket. I turn off all of my lights and electric equipment. I leave my house with Leah on my tail. Without looking back I jump into Leah's run-down red car.

"What should we listen too?" I ask, while flipping through her large collection of music.

Leah doesn't turn to look at me. Her eyes watching the road as she weaves in and out of the traffic. But she hums softly for moment, looking thoughtful.

"Well, I recently got the latest McFly album." She says

I sort through her discs until I find the mentioned album. Not even an hour later we're both singing loudly. Leah sounding like an angel while I manage to croak like a dying cat. Mcfly's songs have never been quite right for my deeper voice. When their latest song (Love is easy) begins to play, I laugh out loud. Leah spares a moment to send me a strange look before quickly returning her attention to the road.

"What's so funny?" she asks.

I giggle some more before answering "Oh, nothing really." I tell her "but Tom Fletcher, he covered his own song. He's got a YouTube channel and mentioned how people had already begun to create covers. So he made one himself."

Leah doesn't laugh. But I'm not put off. She had never gotten into YouTube like I had.

Soon enough we're leaving the city behind us. The dismal cityscape begins to mould into grassland. I had grown up by the country and the sea. A small town full of farmers that sat beside a lovely row of beaches. But I had moved away after I finished school. Although I love the land it reminds me of my parents; who had died when I was young. Instead I grew up with Lottie and Regan; my dear little cousins and a set identical twin.

I had met Leah through university. At first I didn't like her. She had looked far too proud; a beauty queen that knew just how pretty she was. But I had been terribly wrong. Leah's a dancer and had grown up with a straight back with her chin held high. It's only natural for her. But Leah's really just an extremely pretty nerd. Sometimes I envy her but I like to think she's an elf and I'm a hobbit. It's only normal for Leah to be gorgeous.

When the old car finally rolls up the driveway of my family farm, I'm bubbling with excitement. The furry sheepdog's bark alerts our arrival. I look upon the house in fondness. The two story, white paneled house sits neatly in a flatten field. Blue pillars and a fence line the porch. A deep blue roof sits smartly on top. Wide windows situated at random points on the wall makes the house look homely-disorganized. A fly-screen door in the middle of the porch is opened as the twin's barrel out.

As soon as the car has stopped, I'm out of the door. With a flash of brunette hair I'm pulled into a tight embrace. Knowing exactly how to distinguish between the identical set of twins, I search for a small birthmark. Quickly finding a round-shaped mole on the base of the neck, I smile widely. I pull away from the hug, enough to allow myself to look into sea blue eyes.

"Hello Regan," I say just as I'm pulled aside and into another hug.

I laugh loudly and return the hug warmly.

"I've missed you both." I tell them.

"Oh Ryn," Lottie cries "You've missed so much!"

"I bet I have." I say "but firstly, can Leah and I unpack?" I ask as I look over my shoulder and to Leah. Who is also in a tight embrace from Regan.

"Of course, you can." Lottie tells us.

Without needing to be told twice I walk towards the car's boot. Grabbing my two bags, I throw one to Lottie to carry and Leah's towards her and Regan.

We walk upstairs and leave our bags in my old room. Afterwards without wasting time I rush downstairs. Crying out greetings before I even reach the sitting room, I fling myself in my uncle's arms.

"Hello, Phillip." I say as I stare into his aging face. He has the same curly brunette hair as the twins but his eyes are hazelnut like my own and his brother's, my father. He has the family's dimples and freckled skin. While Phillip has the generic McGee look the twins take after their mother the most.

Lottie and Regan both have sea blue eyes. They have Dimples but no freckles. Their brunette hair is curly but not wildly so like my own hair. They are both short but just as curvy as I am. They have full and thick lips that are stained rose red unlike my strawberry. We're rather similar but we still have our differences.

I catch up quickly with both my uncle Phillip and Aunt Nancy. But we do retreat as soon as possible. As we tumble upstairs the twins natter loudly, finishing each other's sentences like they always do.

"Oh and Penelope-" Lottie begins as she waits for us at the top of the stairs.

"-Will be joining us tonight." Regan finishes.

Penelope is a sweat little girl who often played with us on the farm as children. It would be the first time Leah would meet her. But I'm sure they'll get on. The only problem would be Penelope's shyness.

"Who's Penelope?" Leah asks kindly.

"She lives on the farm next door. She's a few years younger than Lottie and Regan." I tell her.

An hour later, we're sitting in our pajamas. Penelope had already arrived. Leah and Penelope had instantly taken a liking to each other when they talked shortly about dancing. Something I had never understood the appeal of. The twins had set out three extra mattresses in their bedroom. But we all happily squished together on the two beds. I sat with my back leaning between Lottie's legs and a pillow hugged to my chest. Her fingers pulled and teased my hair into elaborate styles.

"So," Regan began "What shall we watch?-"

"And no we're not watching Lord of the Rings!" Lottie cries, her fingers pulling my hair tighter than needed.

"Lord of the Rings?" Penelope asks innocently, her face scrunched with confusion.

I turn my head towards her, despite Lottie's annoyed sigh at it ruining my hair. I stare at Penelope with a 'are you serious' sort of facial expression.

Penelope shrugs her shoulders and pulls into herself. She tries to make herself as small as possible. I'm properly not the only one looking at her like she's the mentally unstable. We're all avid fans of the books and movies. Lottie however has always been indifferent when it comes to the books. She's never read them but she adores the movies. Mainly because of how attractive the actors are.

"You've never heard of the lord of the Rings?" I cry, loudly.

"I'm not sure-"Lottie begins

"-How we've stayed friends-"Says Regan

"-All these years without you hearing about LOTR!" finishes Lottie.

"I-I uhmm-"Penelope says stumbling to find words.

Leah takes pity on her. She rubs her shoulder softly. "No need to worry," Leah says "We'll just watch the first one, okay?" she asks, directing the question more to the twins and I.

"Of course we will!" I yell jumping up to find the disc. "Ow!" I cry. I had forgotten Lottie still had her finger entwined in my hair.

Everyone laughs at my misfortune. But I grumbled in fake anger as I search for the Fellowship of the Ring.

Ten minutes later, we're all snug and comfortable. Chocolate and bowls of popcorn sprawled across the bed with us. Lottie's redoing my hair and I'm sucking on a mouthful of chocolate. Throughout the movie we explain several things to Penelope. But she quickly gathers most of the information. As the fellowship breaks and Samwise falls into the water, Penelope sniffs sadly.

"He's alright, right?" she asks

"Of course he's fine." Regan tells her "see- watch."

"Somebody has a favorite hobbit I see." Lottie says in a sing-song voice as the closing credits roll onto the screen.

"Well-"Penelope says with a bright blush.

Her dirty-blonde hair falls over her honey brown eyes. Her tanned skin contrasts with her fire-truck red flush. She looks rather cute with her heart-shaped face. She is both the youngest and shortest and most likely the plumpest. But she's properly the kindest.

"Don't worry, Penny," Leah says "we all have favorites."

"I'm officially in love with Merry!" cries Lottie loudly with a goofy smile painting her lips.

"I recon Frodo's the best." I tell them.

"I concur;" Begins Regan "Pippin is my favorite hobbit."

Leah shakes her head in disagreement "Well I believe Legolas is better than them all."

I smile ruefully and share a small look with the twins. Before she can prepare herself she's under attack. We all throw our pillows towards her. Some knock into Penelope as well and she shrinks away. After loosening several hundred-billion feathers into the air, we calmed down. I sat with Lottie on one bed, while Leah, Regan and Penelope occupied the other.

"Imagine living in Middle-Earth"says Regan dreamily

"I'd want to live in the Shire," Penelope says "it seems much nicer than the rest of Middle-Earth."

Leah shakes her head in disagreement "That's because of the war. Wait until the fourth age, that's when the real beauty is shown."

"No," I retort "I agree with Penny. I'd love to live in the Shire but I wouldn't mind going on a few adventures too."

Suddenly Regan calls for our attention by flailing her arms in the air. Her facial expression is rather serious. "Would you do it?"

A chorus of 'what's and 'uh's echo and Regan reforms her question.

"If you were thrown into Lord of the Rings would you join the Fellowship?"

I laugh the idea off but answer vigorously. Not realizing what power my words hold. Each and every one of us answers. Our answers come in various different ways. Mine coming last and ending in a surprisingly solemn voice.

"Of course I would," I laugh "but I would save every life I could." I finish strongly.

"Oh come off it," Leah says "what happens if you change something and your decision changes the course of LOTR history? You save Boromir and he steals the ring? Or you kill off Frodo, or worse Legolas!" she cries but I know she is not being serious.

"Don't worry, my dear friend for I am far too skilled to do anything like that. Besides just because a small plot-line is changed doesn't mean the whole story is ruined. Well maybe if Bilbo didn't get the ring then, yes there wouldn't be a Lord of the Rings. But seriously," I say "if I were to wake up in Middle-Earth I would do everything in my power to save the lives that I can."

"Whatever." Leah brushes it off and our conversation moves on.

As the clock ticks ever closer to morning than evening, we finally retire to our own beds. All of our minds filled with fresh gossip and amusement. But I'm weighed with deeper thoughts. My thoughts continue to return to our previous conversation. Would I really change the course of the books? I think I would. If it meant I could save lives and Frodo's broken future. I would do anything to stop that.

With that final thought, I promptly fall asleep.

**A/N- **

**How was that? Five new OC's known as Aderyn, Leah, Lottie, Regan and Penelope. **

**Penelope is shy, complacent and kindhearted. **

**Leah has a bunch of morals, she's a dancer, hard working and friendly.**

**Regan and Lottie are a lot alike and quite a bit like Merry and Pippin although there wasn't much on them in this chapter. They are both jokers, out-going and mischievous.**

**Aderyn the main character throughout this series is brave, bold, proud, headstrong but also kind. **

**For the next chapter, I will tell you know that everyone is being sent to different times throughout Middle-Earth and not everyone will appear where they should be. **


	2. Chapter 3 Sisterhood Leah 1

**A/N **

**-Disclaimer, I own not Lord of the Rings**

**First off, I am mainly going by the extended movies with whatever information I know from the Wiki page. But if I ever use information that's not in the movie I will explain. **

**I've had to change the date of Lottie's arrival in Middle-Earth because I've realized a huge mistake! A year before the Fellowship forms means that Saruman would not know about a Fellowship. Her arrival is still in the past but only a month which is about when Gandalf is held prisoner and Saruman learns that the One Ring has been found. **

**Okay, so I've been asked why Regan in is the only one in the 'Future' well that is because (This will be explained in later chapters) each member of the Sisterhood has a charge they must protect. This is because with their interference they have a higher chance of dying. So Eru (God) has sent the Sisterhood is most needed/wanted. **

**Leah is so far back in time because she needs to be mature in Elf-standards to go on the quest.**

**Penelope needs to be able to grow older since she's a baby again. **

**Lottie is in the past because Saruman (This is for the plot) needs to know about the Sisterhood and because Gandalf will be able to rescue her when he escapes Orthanc. Also this will lead her to Rohan.**

**Aderyn needs to be in the past to become close to Frodo and a few other things.**

**Regan needs to be in the future because that would be the best time for her to meet Pippin and Merry. I also want this story to be different from other OC-sent-to-Middle-Earth. So I decided that they should all find their own way around Middle-Earth. The exception being Aderyn but she's the MC so she's allowed to do anything she likes!**

**One warning, I have not read the books so I have no clue how Thranduil would actually act. Sorry if I butcher his character. I've tried to make him indifferent. **

As I sleep I subconsciously recognize the difference in my dreams. I feel awake throughout my rest. Almost like I've simply closed my eyes and mind off from my surroundings. I'm brought out of my strange dream by a new voice.

"You have awoken."

A soft voice says. This time my eyes focus quickly and I sit up from my rest. The bed I lay upon is covered in fine silks and my own clothing feels watery upon my skin. Yesterday's misadventure comes to mind and I'm dazed for a moment longer. I turn my head towards the voice. Standing regally beside a beautifully carved pillar and transparent curtains that billow in the wind is the most beautiful woman I have ever gazed upon.

Her hair is fair, golden in the wavering sunlight. Her stature is tall and slim. Her emerald green dress flows from her curved body. It whips in the wind and tangles with the curtains and her hair. She is every photographers dream. With the sinking sun's rays hitting her frame and the added breeze, she is picture perfect. She turns her head towards me. A warm smile graces her lips.

I shift in discomfort as a strong gust of wind pushes her hair away from her ears. Her slanted ears remind me once again of my predicament.

"Do not fear," she says quietly "I am Evélyń." She tells me as she sweeps down and sits upon my resting place.

Her smooth hands grasp my own and I swallow nervously. "My brother waits beyond these quarters. Only modesty holds him back, but he desires to see you."

I gasp softly and blink several times. "You are Legolas' sister." I realize only too late that I am speaking to the Princess of Mirkwood. Whom I didn't even know existed, but either way I had just spoken out of turn. "My apologies, Lady I-"

But she waves me off with a soft laugh that sounds like a bird's call. She lets go of my hand and reaches for a beautifully decorated bowl of berries. Before she silently rises and floats from the room. I look to the berries and then to the pillar she once stood by. With the bowl in hand I stand and walk through the wall of curtains.

I walk outside and onto a balcony that stands high above the forest. The emerald green of the forest takes my breath away. I subconsciously walk to the edge where the railing blocks my fall. I can feel the aura of darkness that has failed to disappear since the necromancer was chased away. Yet still I can see and feel the beauty the forest holds. The trees are alive, I'm sure I can almost hear them talking. I place the berries upon the flatten railing, too busy to eat despite my hunger.

I am not sure how long I spend gazing upon my surroundings. From the bellowing curtains, the breath-taking forest and my own forest green dress. I have begun eating the berries when I remember my pointed ears. I frantically reach my hand to my ears and swallow my berries. I close my eyes in attempt to ignore what I feel. But I can't stop myself from tracing my slanted ears; the ears of an elf.

"Do you still believe yourself to be dreaming?" a softly spoken voice asks.

I drop my hand sharply and spin around to face him. I lean against the railing and blush crimson as I spot the lazily standing imaginary-elf. He has replaced his sister at the pillar and looks far too relaxed to have only just arrived. He must have been watching me.

I duck my head and bend my knees in a poor attempt at a courtesy. I can't force myself to look into his eyes. "I do." I reply stiffly.

I nervously look up for his reaction. If I hadn't spent hours studying his character from the movies, I would not have detected his amused smile. I embarrassingly look away while at the same time I am disgusted at myself. How foolish I must look. With all the courage I can gather, I lock gazes with the Elven Prince. He takes this in his stride and pushes against the pillar and walks towards me.

"You gaze upon the world and her inhabitants," Legolas begins "as if you had been blind until this day."

He stands beside me now. His own eyes watch the forest before turning to me. His eyes dance with the many questions he wished to ask before. I don't break eye-contact shyly rather I look to the forest thoughtfully.

"Perhaps I have," I say "Or maybe this world _is_ new to me."

"Explain how you arrived in Mirkwood." He asks kindly in answer to my remark.

I frown because I am not sure myself. Last I checked Mirkwood didn't exist and the man before me, existed only in movies and books. I sigh unhappily and turn to look at the not-real-prince. I try to tell him silently but I shake my head at my foolishness.

"I do not know." I tell him truthfully "I had hoped you might have been able to tell me."

"Be thankful the children of Ungoliant did not happen upon you first."

"Are they the—the Giant Spiders?" I ask tentatively.

Legolas' amusement grows and he nods in answer. I gulp in paranoia.

"Then I am indeed, very thankful." I tell him.

This time Legolas openly smiles. Not surprisingly a million butterfly's awake inside my stomach and I smile back shyly.

"Will you accept my apologies for not completing my promise? I had my closest in kin watch you my stead." He asks politely.

"Of course," I tell him "I would not hold you to your promise."

I look back to Legolas and I'm surprised to find an insulted expression plastered onto his face.

"Do you not think me cable?" he asks coolly.

I am affronted and shocked. I shake my head "Not at all!" I exclaim "Quite the opposite really, but you are a Prince and have many duties to attend to."

"My duty is to my people," he tells me sternly "you are elf-kind and thus under my protection. Happening upon your downed body, only strengthens my resolve to assist you."

I nod in submission "Very well, but I am afraid there is little you can do to help me." I tell him somberly.

"Oh?" he says "Why would that be?" He asks with a raised eyebrow.

I am unsure whether I should tell him. He would not believe me. I do not believe it.

"Memory loss," I suddenly burst out "I have no memory."

"You have drunk from the waters of Mirkwood," he says somberly which makes me feel guilty for lying. "I am sorry."

I look away from him and to the forest. "It was by my foolishness that has lead me here." I tell him; remembering swearing that I would save Middle-Earth if only I had the chance. Could this really be real!?

Suddenly a hand rests on mine, comfortingly. I look to Legolas, beyond shocked. His eyes shine sadly. _Sad for me_, I think. I want to tell him everything. To reassure him but I can't.

"Do you at least remember your name?" he asks me.

I'm unsure whether or not to tell him. Thinking for a moment, I'm sure I look to be struggling to remember. "I do." I finally reply "It is Leah… I think.' I add. My name most likely sounds odd to him.

"Leah," he says. The words run off his tongue and he tests it again. Once again a fluttery feeling churns in my stomach. He seems too confused by it and I'm sure he doesn't believe me, or at least doesn't think I have remembered correctly.

"It may be shortened," I say "Perhaps I have gotten it wrong."

Legolas sighs and his hand grasps my own. He squeezes it softly in a reassuring manner. Before he lifts it upwards and bows his head. My breathe catches and my heart stops. Legolas' lips my brush my fingers before landing softly upon my knuckles. His storm-grey eyes lock with my own and I swallow nervously.

"I have forgotten my manners," he says as he straightens his back and clasps his hand behind his back. My own hand swings limply at my side. "I am Legolas Greenleaf it is a pleasure to come into acquaintance with you, Lady Leah."

I blink several times before finally answering. I attempt another curtsey and say. "It is an honor." My voice full or true awe and astonishment.

Because really, none of this should be real, it is not real! But I found myself believing for just one moment as the sun shines upon the forest of Mirkwood and the Elven Prince's golden hair. His smile, dazzlingly and his eyes astounding and I cannot help but hope, that this is real.

I am brought before Thranduil soon after my talk with Legolas. My previous nerves return and I fear that I will offend the King. My goes over every bit of knowledge I have of conversing with Royalty. I might get away with my ignorance when it comes to Legolas or Evélyń but I fear Thranduil will not be so kind. By the time I enter the Grand Hall that the king resides in Legolas and Evélyń are by his side.

When I finally come into view of the Elven King I lower my eyes. His crown is beautiful just as much as he handsome. He sits upon a throne, his children stand beside him. Twenty paces away I curtsy and quickly move forward. I curtsy once again at the dais to both the king and his children. I keep my head bowed.

"Rise." The King's regal voice says. "My son informed me of your loss. What is it that you remember?"

Shocked once again I take a moment to think. I very well can't tell them much. _Well I remember you not being REAL. _Yes I'm sure that would go down well.

"I-I remember my name," I tell him shyly "my age, I remember names, my king." I lie quickly. Because I've already recognized Legolas it would only be wise to say so.

"What is your age?" He asks.

"I am thirty-six, my king." I say.

I hear a small intake of breathe; a gasp of surprise. I look up and find Legolas watching me with his piercing gaze. But I cannot read him properly.

"You are but a child." The king says "Until the day your kin claim you. There will be quarters within my domain for you." He says kindly.

I look to him in surprise. "I have nothing to repay you with, I cannot-"

Thranduil regal voice cuts over my own "My son tells me, you do not accept help lightly but I must insist you do."

I think for a moment. Truthfully I have nowhere to go other than Mirkwood. I don't belong to a family and I would insult the King to refuse. Mulling over it for a little longer I finally reply.

"Thank you, my King." I say with another curtsy "but if you will accept I would like to offer you my fealty." I say nervously, not at all sure of what I'm doing.

"That is very noble of you, young-elf. But there is no position that is not filled." He tells me.

I sigh inaudibly and embarrassment rises to my cheeks. I go to curtsy in acceptation but a calm voice interrupts.

"Father," Evélyń says "let her become my lady-in-waiting." She asks.

I look towards her hopefully and then to the king. "You have refused a replacement till now, why?" the king asked.

A flash of barely concealed pain covers her beautiful face before it disappears. "I have taken a liking towards young Leah."

The King looks thoughtful very several moments before answering. "Very well, if it is agreeable to both parties." The Elven King turns to me in answer and I look back wide eyed.

"It is my liege." I say dutifully both thankful to be of use and to be taken in.

I realize that Thranduil only offered because it had been Legolas who had found me. For that reason I am in their debt and I, their reasonability.

And so it was that I spent the next ten springs serving the Greenleaf family.

**A/N-**

**So Leah's still the only one in Middle-Earth it is now the year 2968 Third Age. She is Evélyń's lady in waiting. I've looked around and I cannot find any record of Legolas having a sister so I've made her up for the sake of the plot. Legolas is in fact already infatuated with Leah. If he were twenty like Aragorn had been when he first met Arwen for the first time, then Legolas would be in love with her. But he is not, for starters she's not even of-age yet (Elves aren't until 50) so take that Mary-Sue-marker (or something) I'm not jumping the gun. Leah is already getting butterflies because… well he is Legolas! **

**Next up… Gandalf turns up in Mirkwood and he already knows about the Sisterhood. How will Legolas react? How will Leah react?**

**Egilly- thanks for giving this story a chance, I started it think it was pretty original but now I realize there are about a million Mary-Sue's out there. I'm still a firm believer that this will not turn into a Mary-Sue.**

**The Thirteenth- Thank you! I won't be updating for a while now because I am going away but three chapters in the matter of a few days is pretty good, right?**

**The Grey Mile- Thank you, this is my first fanfiction OC attempt but the girls are mainly based off characters from my Original novel so they do have a worked on personality. I hope. It is good practice either way. **

**Secret Moon Princess- Hopefully I have answered your questions above, thank you for your review and the next chapter should have a little more humor. Because I'm skipping ten years, Legolas and Leah will be very close and will have a hell of a lot of awkward-almost-kissing-scenes until the dramatic first kiss I've planned (spoiler, it involves almost dying) Anyway thanks.**

**Guest- Thanks for your review. **


	3. Chapter 4 Sisterhood Leah 2

**A/N –Disclaimer I don't own Lord of the Rings, only Leah, Aderyn, Penelope, Lottie, Regan and Evélyń. Oh and that random Elf that is mentioned. **

**Gahh it's another chapter… I'm back from my holiday and I'll be returning to school so even less frequent updates, yah….**

**So forgive me if I offend anybody by making characters seem out of character, sorry. **

**I also changed the summary, again. **

**Enjoy **

Swiftly I march from the room, my airy dress flutters past me as I rush from the bedchamber. My raven black hair whips past my eyes and behind me. I reach towards the double doors and exit the room with little care for the quickly closing doors. Pausing in the hallway I sigh roughly, just loud enough for the sensitive ears I left behind to hear.

I continue my dramatic exit and leave the grand halls of Mirkwood. Annoyed and frustrated I journey towards a secluded place within the forest. As I walk beneath the ancient tress I'm soothed by their presence. This close to civilization the trees have begun to heal and I know them well. But I will not stay so close to the palace. No, I need to be alone to vent my anger.

Elves feel emotions much stronger than humans and that includes humans-turned-elves. The first few months after my arrival in Middle-Earth had been hell. The elven traits had come slowly. First my eyesight and then my hearing, my renewed strength had been welcome but it still left me disorientated.

But it had been the emotions that hit me the hardest. I had finally accepted the fact that I would never return home again and I hall broken down in tears. I had fallen asleep long after my tears had tried. Of course my sleep was closer to meditation than human-rest but when I had awoken, I physically hurt. The physical pain I felt was surreal. My loss was so intense I thought I would die.

I had been lost inside the maze of Mirkwood forest and had disappeared long enough to cause worry. But Legolas found me; as he usually does, when I am in need of help. I had almost told him then and there. He would have called me insane but I hoped the pain would lessen with it off my chest. But I was unable. I could not form the words and when I did, they were not the words I had planned to use.

I soon learnt I cannot speak of my knowledge.

I became the elf I lied to be. I managed to put my past behind me and fall in love with the world I now live in. Ten years passed and I continued to serve Evélyń. Nothing changed apart from my relationships with the Greenleaf family. Evélyń and I are closer to sisters than lady and maid. The king and I are closer than most people realize. While Legolas and I?

Well that is a whole other story.

Sometimes, well sometimes his eyes tell a different story than his actions. If we were human I'm sure one of us would have acted by now. But we're elves and that makes everything ten times longer and ten times more difficult. To help the matter I'm not even of age for another four years. For now, I'm content to simply continue my friendship but being the bold-future-human-woman I'll properly act before too long.

But my other problem, well that one I will not let drag on. I will not waste my time any longer. But no one will allow me to do anything useful. Not even Evélyń who tends to be very supportive when it comes to female rights. Among the elves woman have far more power than they do within the men. But I still find it infuriating that I need to look to Thranduil for approval. Because the Greenleaf's have taken me in, Thranduil has the power to marry me off. Not something that is heard of often and when it is, the news is followed by tragedy. Usually because one of the elves have faded.

I do trust the Elvenking enough not to push me aside but I still have reasons to be annoyed. Most males expect me to bow to their every need with little resistance. There are few lady-warriors and fewer that are truly respected. I'm just glad I didn't wake up human in Middle-Earth. Now that would be horrible.

But I still wish I could be of more use. Even Evélyń has no need for me. For the fifth time this week, I had been told to leave. If a Princess does not need her lady-in-waiting than I truly am useless. Sighing again I slow to a stop.

The forest around me is dark and gloomy. The tress cry of pain and dismay and moss grows upon the forest floor while wildlife is sparse. The ancient trees are tall and thick, the moss and epiphytes mange to grow up their old trunks. The leaves are many and dark in color. Little light manages to escape through the canopy. But still I can appreciate the beauty.

The only thing I have managed to accomplish is calming the tress by singing to them. It never heals their wounds but it does calm them as it calms me. So, like usual I begin singing of life, strength and growth. I often spend hours within the forest and nights I do not rest I spend under the blanket of leaves.

I climb a large tree with light feet, without disturbing the moss that grows upon its branches. I climb until the ground is so far below that the fall would be fatal to even an elf. The tree sways in-time to my soft lullaby and soon it is yielding to my advantage. The branches part in the perfect layer of stairs and soon I reach the top.

The leaves bellow in the wind and I climb further until I'm at the highest peak. The bright sun rays land upon my pale skin and I bask in the warmth. The sun hits the leaves of the tree with a glittering reflection and the rivers in the distance glisten. I am frozen in awe.

I love standing at the tip of the world and looking down upon it. I love knowing that one day this world that is so full of darkness will be as bright as the shinning sun. I love knowing that I will live to see it blossom. I love to know I will see it.

My songs grow more vibrant and I'm taken by a sudden urge to attempt something I have not tried since I was nineteen. I begin to climb downwards and I skip branches at a time. I enjoy the rush I get from falling through the creaks until I can latch onto a new level and continue my descent. I make shorter time than I did for my climb up and I'm standing upon the ground in a matter of moments.

I wring my hands nervously. I'm suddenly very unsure of myself. But the trees catch my emotions and they begin singing in earnest. Slowly, so very slowly -I'm shaking with nerves- I begin to dance. Even after my arrival in Middle-Earth with all my physical injuries missing, I never tried to dance. Not after my accident twenty-seven years ago.

I had not even finished my third year but I had been offered an audition with the Australian Principle. I accepted like anyone would and my teachers prepared me beyond what was necessary. But it was all for nothing. Because I fell and broke my leg, I thought my life was over. My career finished before I was twenty years old. I spent a year recovering and another gaining my strength back. Throughout that time I began reading, something I had never enjoyed before the accident. When I was told I could go back to dancing, I refused to return. Instead I went to university.

Not like that helped at all. I never did make a job out of my degree and I was forced to work at the local bank. I was never to dance again… until now.

I dance under the trees and glide between the foliage with deathly grace. I dance beyond the capability of any human. It feels like dream and I cannot wrap my head around the motions. It's like pure magic. I twist and turn with ease and I become lost within the rhythm as float across the ground. I hold no knowledge but the power of my limbs and the feeling of weightlessness; almost like I'm flying.

I close my eyes and imagine myself upon the stage of the Sydney Opera house. I'm the youngest principle dancer ever to grace the stages of Australia and people come from across the world to watch me perform. I spend years dancing, because they cannot part with me. My talent is too great and I dance till my last breathe. There has never been a dancer like me, before.

But my dream cannot last and I'm pulled from my fantasy.

"Beautiful." A whispered voice sighs from behind me.

If I were not an elf I would have fallen to the ground. But as it is, I abruptly stop dancing and stand steady upon my two feet. I twist around to view the owner of the voice I've grown to know so well. Casually leaning against a tree trunk, is the handsome Woodland Prince. A frown covering his face as I he steps towards me. My heart flutters wildly, affected by both embarrassment and his imploring gaze.

"My apologies," Legolas says "I did not mean to distract you."

I huff in annoyance and a hot blush rises to my cheeks as he takes my hands in his. His eyes roam over my soft hands before lifting to my face. I sallow heavily and look away.

"How did you find me?" I ask in attempt to change the subject.

"I was searching for you when the trees spoke to me." Legolas says "they sung of great beauty." He says passionately.

I look back to him. Our eyes lock with my gaze a glare at his words. Surely, he must know what he does to me. How cruel his honesty can sometimes be. I scoff in disbelief, despite the piercing look in his eyes.

"Do you wish me gone?" he asks me, hurt evident in his voice.

This time I sigh in frustration and slip my hands out of his. "No," I say "but I wish you had not found me." I look away, once more.

With his now free hands, he tugs my chin softly until I look him in the eye. His beautiful and kind eyes, forever filled with questions bore into me.

"Why ever not?" he asks softly.

"Because I was dancing." I whisper brokenly while making no sense. Old wounds reopen with new intensity and I _need_ to change the subject.

His hand caresses my rosy cheeks and he frowns again. But I ask silently with my eyes not to question me further. Thankfully he swallows his tongue. We're so close, I can feel his breathe upon my skin. My heart races painfully fast and I try to look anywhere but his storm-cloud-eyes. But they watch me. His eyes never leave mine as I fight my inner turmoil. Until they glance down; towards my lips.

But then his hand releases my cheek and he steps backwards, a guilty tint to his eyes. I watch him in disappointment.

"I often forget," he says "how young you are." His words sting painfully, as I'm reminded once again about my child-status, by Legolas himself.

"Only four more years." I whisper half-heartedly.

Legolas look back to me. His eyes are once again, thoughtful. "Do not be so urgent, to grow old." He says "for it can be dull and humorless."

I smile thinly, despite my mood and shake my head. "Do not be silly, Legolas," I say "you still have fun and you're close to half-a-millennium."

Legolas sighs almost inaudibly. "I would prefer to play games with wooden sticks than the art of war."

"Really?" I ask with a raised eyebrow, happy to change the subject away from dancing. "Who says you cannot play games."

He quirks his head to the side like a bird which almost causes me to giggle. "Come," I say "Play a game with me."

"I am not so sure-"he begins but I cut him off and take his hand. I put the past few minutes behind me.

"We're going to play a game of _chase-ys_." I am disheartened to realize I have trouble forming the word of my favorite childhood game. Long have I gotten use to speaking in Elvish and I even know common-tongue but English is hard to pronounce nowadays.

I look to Legolas and he looks slightly interested. "How do you play, Chase-e" he says incorrectly.

"Ahhh," I begin, not sure how to explain "I suppose you could also call it a game of chase."

He still looks baffled and slightly adorable but I shake the thought from my head.

"Basically," I tell him "You do this- You're it!" I cry as I poke him on the shoulder and dash to the side.

He looks utterly confused as he stands there; a hand rises to his shoulder in a delayed reaction. I attempt to hold it in but I fail and burst out laughing. He looks to me with a confused and slightly hurt expression.

"I am sorry, Legolas." I say after I calmed myself "the game is to catch the other."

"But you did not catch me." He says, still confused.

I smile before saying. "In this game, you only need to tap somebody to catch them."

Legolas blinks several times and mutters "Oh," before he reaches an arm towards me and pokes me back. I grin happily and he smiles softly.

"Better," I say "but you must give me a head start, I will run and then you must catch me." I tell him.

He gives me a sly grin. One that unsettles me but he nods and I dash several steps away before he can touch me. I laugh softly and begin dodging through the ancient trees. I think to myself with mirth, that I've managed to get the four hundred and three year old Elven Prince to play a game of Chase-y. I run swiftly in the opposite direction to where I can hear his soft feet touching the earth.

We're running for only a few seconds when I really begin to pick up speed. We're forced to jump over fallen logs and change directions quickly when an animal bounds past. I hear Legolas laugh as we hurry across the forest floor. I'm delighted to realize that I'm faster than him and I double back in attempt to make the game interesting.

I fly past him in a flash and I hear him skid to a stop before twisting and running after me. I jump behind trees and listen for movement as I 'dance' around the trees to avoid the Woodland Prince. We continue for several minutes, neither tiring as we run flat-out. But soon enough I miss calculate and Legolas' arms wrap around my waist. He pulls me into the air and twists me around and then he drops me, dizzy and disoriented. Before Legolas runs away in another other direction.

We are both carefree as we run through the forest. My past worries are forgotten. My present problems are ignored and I simply enjoy the afternoon. Until we're pulled back to reality as the trees begin talking to us. Telling us to return to the palace, for an important guest has arrived. We stop running beside a riverbed and I sigh in disappointment.

Legolas smiles at me. "That was… interesting." He says, happiness shinning in his eyes.

"Go on," I edge "admit it, you had fun acting like an under-aged Elf."

The blond Elf smiles brightly and nods his head in consent. He holds out his arm, a silent offer. I look to him quizzically but take the arm nonetheless. "Are we not meant to hurry?" I ask him.

"I am sure our guest can wait a moment longer." He says with another smile, before leading me towards our home.

Legolas and I both delay our departure as long as possible. Our steps are slow and steady but eventually we arrive at the Halls of Mirkwood. The Palace often reminds me of smails because a lot of it is underground in attempt to avoid the darkness the once Great forest has turned into. Almost as soon as we step inside, another Elf is beside us.

"My lord," he says to Legolas, I don't recognize the elf but he has typical blonde hair. "Mithrandir has arrived."

My eyes widen in surprise but I do not gasp. Gandalf is here! For a second, I think in panic, that I've made the Wizard wait but I doubt he would be angry. No doubt he arrived earlier because that was the time he needed to arrive, not now when Legolas is available. I turn to Legolas to see that even he looks slightly sheepish. But I smile softly and unlink our arms.

"I will see you later," I tell him before curtsying.

"Aye." He whispers and nods before we both turn our separate ways.

When Legolas and the other elf are out of view, I speed up my departure and rush to my personal quarters. Surprisingly I feel uneasy. Today has brought forward to many old memories and Gandalf's appearance only reminds me of what is coming. When I first arrived I spent a long time wondering where and if my friends joined me, in Middle-Earth. But if they did, I'm sure they're all hobbits rather than elves. So I've never had the chance to look for them.

To me it seems odd that I would be thrown sixty years in the past before the fellowship is formed. But I have grown accustom to going along with anything, these days. So I'm not really complaining. I've spent ten years in Mirkwood and most of the time it has been wonderful. But lately I've felt lost. Like I'm wasting my time when I should be doing something, not playing games with a Prince.

I keep on acting human. Almost like my subconscious is reminding me of my future knowledge and what I swore to do. Until today I've never had the inkling to dance. Until today I have not tried doing anything from back home. For a very long time I almost forgot that Legolas was once a name in a book.

But that is what Middle-Earth use to be, a book. A story that ended up being real and I've been thrown into the middle of it. It is times like this, that I sorely miss Aderyn. Sometimes I imagine her talking to Frodo Baggins, silently hyperventilating as she fangirl's over him. I'm sure she would know what to do. She may not like being the leader but she tends to be brilliant at it. I wish I could speak to her. Write a letter and have somebody take it to the Shire, where I'm sure she appeared. But no Elf ventures to the Shire. The only beings I know that go there are dwarfs and… Gandalf!

_Oh,_ I think, _this is too perfect!_

I rush to my desk and pull out parchment and a quill. I scribble down my thoughts as quickly as possible, trying not to forget anything of importance. Half an hour later, I'm signing off and sealing the letter. Not sure how to precede I walk towards the throne room. But the Valar are on my side and it is not long until I come across the Grey Wizard.

He walked in the opposite direction than me, so he must have just left the Throne room. But taking the opportunity, I call out to the Istari. He looks towards me slowly, his eyes curious as he takes me in. Suddenly his eyes harden and his expression wary. I frown softly before schooling my features.

"Aye?" He asks coolly. I'm taken aback by his attitude but I bravely march towards one of my idols.

Running my fingers over my letter I look to the wizard nervously. "Mithrandir," I say "I beg you to take this." I pass him the letter.

He looks at it warily and then to me.

"I ask that you take it to the Shire and leave it in possession of Bilbo Baggins."

His eyes narrow but he takes the letter in his hand. "What business do you have with Mister Baggins?" he asks cautiously.

I shake my head. "Not Bilbo but someone he may meet, please?" I ask hopefully. I'm not sure why Gandalf is so cold but I have feeling he may suspect who I am. Or that I don't belong here.

"Very well," he says to me "I will do as you ask." His calculating eyes soften and I feel like I've managed to pass some sort of test when he smiles at me.

"Thank you, so much." I tell him feeling like a weight has been lifted knowing that Aderyn will eventually get my letter along as she actually arrives in Middle-Earth.

With little more than a formal parting Gandalf the Grey continues on his way and I'm left alone in the hallway again.

I think about my next move; how to proceed from here. If I want to be useful in the years to come I'm going to need to defend myself. I'll need somebody to teach me, somebody willing…

"Leah?"

I turn around to find Legolas standing behind me. I grin almost wickedly. Oh, how the Valar are on my side today!

"Legolas," I say "I've been thinking and nothing you say will dishearten me."

Legolas frowns "What do you speak of?" he asks me.

"Fighting, swords, archery, I want to learn to defend myself." I say to him.

His frown deepens and he takes a step closer to me. "I can protect you, I have already sworn to."

I smile softly "You would be protecting me by teaching me to wield a weapon. Nothing you say will change my mind." I tell him stonily, not leaving room for an argument.

Whatever I do from now until the Fellowship is formed; I will not be wasting my time.

**A/N**

**Yeah I did just make Legolas play chase-ys… osp. **

**So that is the relationship that they have built over the ten year gap. I'll be skipping another two years and the next chapter will be from Legolas' POV. **

**What has happened so far?**

**Leah has fallen for Legolas. Leah has revealed her terrible past secret (She broke her leg and refused to dance) Leah can run faster than Legolas. Leah is close to the Greenleaf family. Gandalf suspects Leah to be a Maiar (which she is because she is part of the sisterhood) Leah sends a letter to Aderyn. Legolas is confused about Leah and wishes that she was older. **

**Coming up next…**

**Legolas thinks back to his earliest memories of Leah. He starts teaching her Archery. He continues to dance around the topic of love with his father. His sister teases him about Leah. **

**All that and more coming in the next exciting chapter of –How to become a Mary-Sue: Personality each sold separately!**


End file.
